Shipmates
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Miley and Lilly are forced to go on a cruise as Hannah and Lola for Hannah's performance in Hawaii. Five days at sea locked in their room, a simple conversation leads to more. I know the summary sucks, I'm sorry.*ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel. No infringement intended.**_

_**A.N. So this idea came to me when I saw a 30 second promo last night for the Wizards on Deck With Hannah Montana special. Hannah and Lola locked in their room for a few days? What would you do? Hope you like it.**_

* * *

Shipmates

Miley was peeved. Right now she and Lilly, along with Robbie Ray were on their way to Hawaii. She had a concert there, and she had convinced her father that cruising there would be the trip of a lifetime. Five glorious days at sea soaking up the sun and swimming in one of the many pools, all you could eat dinners and buffets, endless room service, hot tubs, a spa complete with massages and a hair salon, movies under the stars, clubs, lounges and late night walks along the deck – it would be a welcomed break for them all and it would be the ultimate way to relax. And that was all _before_ they docked on the island of Honolulu. That was exactly how she pitched it to her father, and he needed very little convincing. Once he heard his hair would not suffer being at sea, the hair loving hillbilly was on the phone faster than you could say sweet nibblets. Half an hour and two rooms later, Miley and Lilly were squealing in delight trying to memorize the floor plans online for the S.S. Tipton. Twenty minutes after the girls were raiding Miley's closet trying to pick the cutest outfits to pack, Robbie Ray informed them that Hannah and Lola – _not_ Miley and Lilly, would be boarding the ship. He said that there was some scholarship at sea program going on and that there would be lots of kids – and probably fans onboard and it would be good publicity for them to be a part of it. They couldn't say no.

That was what Miley considered to be the first damper to their vacation. If Hannah and Lola were passengers, then Miley and Lilly couldn't be, well _Miley and Lilly_. That shed a new light on the packing situation. Almost a week straight, if not more, of being their celebrity alter-egos. That was something that they had never done before and it scared Miley a little. How would everyone react? Would they care?

As soon as the limo pulled up to the cruise terminal chaos ensued. Security ushered them through and boarded them as quickly as possible, but word spread like wildfire that the one and only pop sensation and her spunky friend were onboard. When they went up to the pool deck for a slice of pizza dozens of teenagers screamed and crowded around them that they literally ran back to their room to finish eating while fans waited outside their door for them to come out again. Robbie Ray called down to the desk and a warning was issued over the p.a. system saying that if anyone was caught loitering outside their room they would be forcefully removed.

Dinner was much the same way at first. Miley could feel all eyes on her as the three of them ate in the main dining room but she was determined, right then at least to ignore everything around her and focus on enjoying her food with her father and best friend. As luck would have it, Robbie Ray got sick right after dinner, so sick in fact that he was rushed to the medical room. He was so seasick that he hadn't left his room since so Miley and Lilly, as Hannah and Lola, were completely on their own and confined to their room with the exception of dinner. For that they made sure to go to the dining room, stares be damned. It wasn't much, but it was something. This was so not the dream vacation either girl had imagined.

It was now day three. Miley lay on her bed aimlessly flipping through the same magazine for the fifth time. The decided to go to one of the private restaurants for dinner and when they finished eating, they tried to take a walk but were mobbed. Once again retreating to their room, Miley hopped in the shower first and was now waiting for Lilly. The brunette sighed and threw the magazine across the tiny, cluttered room. She hadn't been sleeping all that well, and she suddenly realized why. The beds were too small and she and Lilly usually shared a bed together. That would have to be fixed. Right now. Screw what the cabin steward would think. Miley got up and moved the night table out of the way before pulling the beds so they would meet in the middle and when she was done the night table with the lamp was to the left of the now nice sized bed. She then picked up all their dirty clothes and put them in her laundry bag before pulling out fresh pajamas for Lilly and zipping the suitcases shut.

"Getting antsy are we?" Lilly said, walking back into the room in a towel. Miley looked up and swallowed hard. Lilly was wearing only a towel and her hair was dry.

"You could say that, I'm going crazy. I barely slept in two days. Here-"Miley handed Lilly her pajamas- boxer shorts and a t shirt. "I took these out for you."

Lilly smiled. "Thanks, I'll be right out."

Two more days. Two more days and then they'd at least be on land with more options to escape to. Miley was trying to look at the big picture.

"You're right, the bed is better this way, you know I haven't slept well either." Lilly said as she collapsed next to Miley. The brunette snuggled closer and hugged Lilly.

"Thank you for being here with me Lil, I'm sorry that this turned out to be the fun ship from hell."

"Aw Miley you don't have anything to apologize for. Once we found out I kind of expected the craziness but I didn't think it would be this bad. "

Miley huffed. "Craziness? You know what I've realized these past couple of days? I am so very grateful that this isn't my life all the time. I mean, we've only had three days of this so far but not being able to turn it off- god I finally know what Britney must feel like."

"Yeah I know what you mean. But we've only got two days on the ship left so that's good right?" Lilly said, reaching out to lightly stroke Miley's back to sooth her. She didn't like seeing her friend all flustered and anxiety ridden.

"Yeah, I just wish we had something to do. They keep playing the same movies over and over again. I wish we would have taken our psp's or something. We've already done each other's nails twice, how many times can you do that? Our cell phones don't even work out here and we've got no entertainment and we're trapped in a room and this might make me sound like a spoiled brat, but I wish we had a suite."

Lilly laughed. "A suite huh? That'd be frickin' awesome."

All of a sudden Miley's face lit up. "Hey Lil, how about we go on a cruise next summer after graduation. It will be perfect – no Hannah Montana, just Miley and Lilly living it up and doing what we can't now. I'll even get us that suite."

"Hell yeah, a vacation with my best friend? I'm in!"

After happily planning what would truly be an amazing vacation, the girls continued to talk the night away, getting tired and cuddling together.

"Man, I'm comfortable, why didn't we think to push the beds together the other night?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Hey Lil, can I ask you something?"

"Mhm"

Miley swallowed hard. "Do you masturbate?"

Lilly's eyes widened as she blushed furiously and chuckled. "Sometimes, God Miley where did that come from?"

"How often?" Miley was sure her own face resembled a tomato.

"Miley!" Lilly squealed before burying her head in the brunette's shoulder and grunting.

"Oh come on Lil, we should be able to talk about this stuff, we talk about everything else."

Lilly grunted again before raising her eyes to meet the light blue ones of her best friend that were staring intently at her. "I guess you're right. I, um, I sort of have this reoccurring dream sometimes where someone is, god I can't believe I'm telling you this but in the dream, someone is going down on me –" Lilly squeezed her eyes shut, not bearing the thought of looking into Miley's eyes while she continued. "And I always wake up before it's over completely turned on needing to… well you know." Lilly opened her eyes and saw that Miley was smirking. "What?"

"You totally had a sex dream last night, or should I say this morning didn't you?"

"How the hell do you know _that_?!" If it was at all possible, Lilly's face had darkened another shade.

"I couldn't sleep and you were tossing and turning all night and when you finally settled down, after awhile you started making little noises and you were gripping the sheets pretty tightly…" Miley dropped off for a moment, reaching out to brush the hair out of Lilly's face.

"Oh god I'm sorry."

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Why are you sorry?"

"Cause you had to see that. Hang on, you could actually see me?" Lilly asked.

"We put a nightlight in the bathroom remember? And don't be embarrassed, it's ok, really." Miley was trying to reassure her friend. Truth was, seeing what she had reminded her all the more how much she herself was frustrated. "So, who is it that gives you such pleasure in your dreams?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, hang on." Lilly cleared her throat. "This conversation is way too one sided. Start talking missy."

Miley laughed lightly. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, after you answer my last question. So, do you really not know who's going down on you in your dream?"

Something about the way the southern girl growled out the name of the sex act that had been haunting her dreams caused a slight flutter to begin in her chest. Taking in a deep breath, she chose her words carefully. "I don't really know how to explain it. Ok, its like, when I'm in the dream I know who it is, but can't see their face and when I wake up, I know what was being done but the who, I can never remember. The only thing I can remember about the person is soft, long-ish brown hair."

"I have brown hair." Miley said.

Lilly's eyes widened. Did Miley really say that? "So does Oliver." Lilly blurted out quickly, although she really _didn't_ want to think of Oliver In that way. She internally shuddered. "Ok Miley, it's your turn. Do you masturbate?"

"Yes."

"That's it? Yes? Oh come on, I spilled the beans now it's your turn, no getting out of this one missy."

Miley laughed. "Ok, ok. Ask away."

"Ok Miley, how often?"

"Wait, Lilly, you never actually answered me how often you do it, you just said that you do when you have the dreams."

"Uh-uh, no skipping back to me, it's your turn."

"Fine. Normally I do it every day. You?"

"Three to four times a week…" Lilly said. She reached behind her head to dim the lights a little. "Do you ever have sex dreams? And when you said normally, what did you mean by that?"

"Yeah, vivid ones, and I guess I meant that I haven't since we've been on this cruise."

"Yeah, I haven't either." Lilly smiled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "So who rocks your sleepy world?" she asked the brunette, whose face was currently so red that Lilly could feel the heat radiating off of it.

"I kind of don't want to answer that question."

"Oh come on, you started this and I was honest – why don't you want to tell me?"

"You can't remember who you dream of, but I can…" Miley ducked her head, trying to avoid eye contact.

"So what does that have to do with anything? Why won't you tell me?"

Miley sighed and pushed some hair out of her face. "It's not that I don't want to tell you Lil, I'm just afraid of what you'll think."

Lilly hugged Miley so hard that she could feel the other girl's heart beating so fast she was surprised she didn't hear it. Obviously, she seemed very worked up over something that was probably nothing. "Miley, how long have we known each other? You know that I could never think anything bad about you right?"

Miley looked into Lilly's eyes and all she saw was the truth and love behind her words. "I know, I just don't want you to freak out."

"I won't freak, I promise."

Miley swallowed hard and took in a deep breath releasing it slowly. Looking Lilly straight in the eyes, she silently prayed that the blonde girl would keep her word and not freak out.

"It's Oliver, isn't it?" Lilly asked, not waiting for Miley to answer.

"Nope."

"Rico?"

Miley scrunched her face up in disgust. "Eww no I think I'd rather hurl myself off a cliff than have vivid sex dreams about Rico." Miley shuddered and laughed.

"Who then?"

"You." Miley was staring straight into Lilly's eyes once again. The blonde's eyes widened almost comically, but this was no joking matter. Her mouth opened and closed much like a fish, and she was silent. Lilly promised she wouldn't freak out, but she looked like she silently was and internally, Miley wanted to scream. News this big could possibly wreck their friendship and Miley was terrified. Why did she have to go and start this conversation?

Meanwhile, Lilly was having a hard time focusing on anything except for the last word that was spoken from the brunette's lips. _You_. Miley openly admitted to having sex dreams about _her_, and not just sex dreams, _vivid_ sex dreams. Knowing that her best friend in the whole world not only masturbated, but had dreams of her – and probably masturbated to thoughts of her, did funny things to her stomach and that fluttering that was in her chest before seemed to intensify. Tingles were quickly spreading everywhere – to the very tips of her fingers and toes and butterflies were now ricocheting in her stomach. These feelings were new, but not at all unwelcome and that shocked Lilly a little.

"Lilly please say something."

"I – Wow." Lilly was smiling and her eyes seemed to darken to a shade Miley had never seen before. She looked… turned on.

"Wow? Huh? You don't hate me?" Miley asked. She was nervously chewing on her bottom lip and Lilly's eyes were drawn to those lips as if a magnet was pulling her to them. "No of course I don't hate you –"Miley noticed where Lilly's eyes were locked onto and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "I'm flattered, really, I… wow."

Miley giggled. "You said wow already." Lilly grunted causing Miley to chuckle and raise her eyebrows again. "Ok, do I have something on my face? Why are you staring at my lips?"

"Because I kind of… wanttokissyou." Lilly spluttered out fast and Miley wasn't sure she heard her right.

Miley felt her eyes bulge. "Did you just say that you kind of want to _kiss me_!?"

It was Lilly now who was biting her lip nervously and Miley whose lips resembled a fish. "I, well, actually – I _don't_ _kind of_ wan to… I want to…" Lilly said.

For a moment Miley thought her heart stopped. Lilly wanted to kiss her. Her gorgeous, blonde best friend who she was undeniably attracted to wanted to kiss her. Miley didn't hesitate. "Ok."

"Ok?" Lilly questioned, making sure she heard right.

"Please kiss me Lilly." Miley growled out almost desperately and that was all the encouragement the blonde needed. Lilly smashed her lips to Miley's in a fierce kiss that caused both of them to moan at the contact. Their movements were frenzied, trying to take in as much of each other as possible. Lilly pulled away, taking in a deep breath before diving in and gently sucking Miley's bottom lip between her own. "Mmm Lil." The brunette moaned, her voice lower than usual. Lilly had never heard that particular tone from her before but desperately wanted to hear it again. She shuddered and Miley took that opportunity to roll over on top of Lilly and give her a slow, opened mouth kiss.

"Miley, ugh." Lilly moaned and slipped her hands under the hem of Miley's shirt lightly stroking the soft skin of her back. Her hands grazed the sides of Miley's breasts and Miley whimpered at the tentative contact. She wanted more.

Miley sat up on Lilly's hips, breaking the contact their lips and hands had on each other. Looking into Lilly's eyes, she could see the fire she felt in her own reflected in Lilly's. Not breaking the eye contact, Miley took Lilly's hands and placed them just under the front of her shirt. Lilly sat up and Miley wrapped her legs around Lilly's back. Breathing heavily, they stared into each other's eyes, neither girl knowing where to begin.

"What are we doing?" Lilly asked, trying to think straight.

Miley kissed her before answering. "I don't know, but I don't want to stop."

Lilly couldn't think with Miley's lips this close to her so she swooped in, grabbing those plump, soft lips in a searing kiss. After about five minutes, she reluctantly pulled away for air, and to finish what needed to be said.

"Your lips are like quicksand." Lilly said, bringing her hand up to trace them with her fingers. Miley closed her eyes and let out a low moan at the simple, soft touches her lips were receiving. "I don't really know if this is the right time for this or not, but you make me feel something I've never felt before – and I like it."

"You do?" Miley reached out and tilted Lilly's chin up to meet her eyes.

"I do. Miley, I could fall in love with you, and that should terrify me but it doesn't. What's happening between us, I never would have imagined the possibility an hour ago but now I don't know how I never saw it before. You're my other half, the peanut butter to my jelly, the bun to my burger, the cheese to my macaroni…" Lilly paused and lightly placed a chaste kiss to Miley's lips. The brunette was looking at her in awe, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "When I'm with you I feel complete, and when I'm not it feels like something is missing. I never got it before tonight but you got us talking and sharing things that I never would have had the guts to bring up and it was easy, just like everything else we do together. I want you to feel this." Lilly took Miley's hand and placed it on her chest over her heart. The organ was beating fast and hard. "Can you feel that? You're the reason my heart wants to burst out of my chest and I like it. I want you Miley, does that scare you?"

Tears were now falling down Miley's face. Lilly wanted her. Miley kissed Lilly passionately, hoping to convey all the love she felt for her without words. There was no doubt in the brunette's mind that she was in love with her blonde haired best friend and had been for a very, very long time. She suspected that her feeling shifted long before the dreams started, but the later only confirmed the truth.

"I love you – _so_ much, and I want you. I want you so bad that sometimes I think I'll pass from longing. You wanting me doesn't scare me one bit Lilly, it makes me beyond happy but I hope what I just said doesn't scare you."

"Oh god Miley, I'm not scared, but I think that I will pass out if you don't touch me soon." Lilly said as she cupped Miley's cheek. The brunette closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, taking in what was just said. Before she knew what was happening, they frantically removed each other's clothes and threw them carelessly to the floor.

"I've never done this before." Miley said as she greedily took in the glorious sight of Lilly's naked body.

"Neither have I." Lilly was also openly staring at Miley and as soon as their eyes locked Miley pushed Lilly down on the bed and settled in between her legs. Instinctively they ground their centers together.

"Oh wow." Miley moaned and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder. When she could move again, she suckled Lilly's earlobe before moving down her body to her breasts. She feathered them lightly with kisses before latching onto one and sucking it greedily with her mouth while caressing the other one in her hand.

"Mmm, Miley –"Lilly held Miley's head to her chest and after a few minutes she switched sides repeating her actions. When she felt Lilly really start to squirm she leaned up and kissed her tenderly before kissing her way down past her breasts. Lilly watched as Miley placed her first kiss south of her belly button and she internally shuddered at what she knew was coming next. Miley spread Lilly's legs and stroked them lightly as she looked to her for the sign that it was ok to continue. Lilly nodded her head and staring into her eyes, Miley licked her clit for the first time. Those first few tentative moves became bolder at Lilly's whimpers of encouragement.

Lilly's head fell back and her eyes closed. "Oh fuck." She moaned and blindly grabbed for Miley's head. She grabbed fistfuls of Miley's hair and was struck with a strong, overwhelming sense of déjà-vu. Miley must have felt her tense because she stopped what she was doing and looked at Lilly.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, concern written all over her face.

"Nothing, it's just – I remember Miley. My dream, the hair, it's you – Miley, you're the one I've been dreaming of."

Miley's eyes widened and went a shade darker. Staring into Lilly's eyes, she went back to feasting on her new lover. Truth was, Miley had gotten a taste of her and she knew for sure that for the rest of her life, she'd never be able to get enough of her. "God Lilly you're amazing. You're so wet." Lilly whimpered in response, one again grabbing at Miley's hair and the brunette added a finger to the mix.

"Oh my god Miley, yes!" Lilly screamed. Miley started thrusting her fingers in and out, curling them lightly as she continued to suckle her clit. Lilly's head was thrashing around on the pillow and her hips were bucking into Miley's face as if trying to get even closer. "This is soo good, ahhh." Lilly moaned and Miley could tell she was close. Miley was beyond turned on and knowing that she was the one to put such a look on her best friends face, well she wouldn't be surprised if she had an orgasm without even being touched. "I'm gonna – oh god yes, I'm- YES MILEY YES!! OHHH!" Lilly screamed and arched into Miley's face coming hard. Miley was in awe. Seeing Lilly lose control like that was the best thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"Mmm Lilly, you are so beautiful." Miley said as the blonde pulled her up and smashed their lips together. Lilly sucked Miley's tongue into her mouth and suckled it, greedily tasting herself on it. Miley's eyes rolled back in her head.

"That was.. I'm speechless." Lilly said. Miley laughed and softly kissed her face. After a few minutes, Lilly had enough strength to flip their positions and settle herself between Miley's legs. After paying a generous amount of attention to her breasts, Lilly lightly stroked Miley's clit with her finger. She was dripping wet.

"Lilly please."

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"Inside. I need you to be inside me. Now."

Lilly quickly thrust two fingers inside Miley to the hilt and started to twirl them slowly. Miley was so very wet and aroused that when Lilly's thumb once again found her clit, Miley tightened around Lilly's fingers as she arched up and came hard. "Sweet Nibblets! Lillyyyyyy!!!!! Oh my god, yessss!!" Lilly continued to lightly stroke Miley's clit as she came down from her high.

Lilly rolled to the side and pulled Miley into her arms, molding their bodies together and she kissed her slowly. "How was that?"

"Lilly that was amazing; I can't believe I came so fast though, but god that was so good. I love you." Miley said, looking straight into Lilly's eyes. Lilly's face flushed at the raw emotion that was written all over Miley's face. She knew then, in that instant, that she was in love with Miley. There was no doubt in her mind.

"I love you Miley."

Miley's eyes widened. "You do?" she asked hopefully.

Lilly kissed her fiercely, taking their breath away. "I do, I really do. I love you."

"No regrets right?" Miley asked. She had to know.

"None." Lilly looked straight into Miley's eyes. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you Miley."

"Well then, I think it's time to ask daddy for my momma's ring – I'm going to marry you Lilly."

Lilly smiled and reached up to turn out the light. "You know, I'm starting too really like this ship, maybe being locked in has its advantages."

End.

_**Did you like it?! Let me know? Thanks! ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
